Bajo las Farolas de Berlín
by Fomalhaut16
Summary: En 1945, los soviéticos llegaron a Berlín, terminando con la guerra en Europa. Pero ella aprendería que la guerra iba más allá del campo de batalla, y Rusia se lo mostraría el mismo. Historical Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecer. Ambos pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

 **Advertencias: temas de guerra, violaciones, etc.**

 **La historia estará contada en primera persona por mi OC. Esta historia está inspirada en la película alemana Ein Frau in Berlin (Una mujer en Berlin), si no has visto la película te la recomiendo.**

* * *

PRELUDIO

El polvo en la calles, como niebla en la una fría mañana, impedía que cualquiera pudiera ver más allá de cualquier cosa, y aunque lo hiciera, todo estaba difuso e irreconocible. Los ruidos y los disparos eran comunes oírlos, y la angustia era un sentimiento que a muchos se le había incrustado en el pecho, como a mí.

Desde enero que el ejército ruso no para de avanzar y se decía, que la caída sería inminente. Y aún así, resistiríamos. ¿Rendirnos? ¿Perder? Hasta hacía unos años esto parecía imposible, irrisorio. A pesar de que todo parecía estar perdido, en el fondo yo no podía creerlo. Para mí, Alemania seguía en pie y luchando y no perderíamos hasta que ni un solo alemán cayera. Todavía no estaba realmente consiente de la gravedad de nuestra situación.

Todavía, para muchos, la Gran Alemania no perdería ni aunque toda Rusia se viniera hacia nosotros.

Con la Sra. Schneider vivíamos en un viejo y enorme apartamento no muy lejos del Reichstag, pero tampoco cerca de él. Si los rusos llegaban-lo que todos con vana ilusión queríamos que no sucediera- al menos no sería la primera en caer. Me gustaba la idea de seguir de pie, de ser de los último en caer. Ahora sé que estaba confundida, desesperada, porque en el fondo todos lo sabían, los rusos llegarían, y cuando lo hicieran, todo habría acabado.

Los rusos nos acechaban por la zona oriental, los franceses, ingleses y estadounidenses por occidente. Y yo siempre me preguntaba ¿A quién odiaba más? Pues, el odio hacia un enemigo es proporcional a cuanto lo tienes de cerca, y ahora, los rusos eran los más cercanos.

Debido a que todavía no caía en la idea de que todo terminaría pronto, no estaba tan preocupada por mi familia, quienes vivían en Düsseldorf, y otros en Baviera. Lo que realmente me angustiaba y preocupaba era Alemania.

Pero yo estaba en Berlín, en Berlín y en los últimos días de todo eso. Me había marchado a Berlín con _él_ en el 40, y no había sido capaz de irme nunca. Y no lo haría ahora.

En esos días, había visto la muerte en persona muchas veces, y muchas veces me había arrancado el alma de la impresión, pero algo siempre me hacía sentir ligeramente optimista. Era como si, Alemania, mi amado Alemania me tomara de la cara y me obligara a mirar arriba todavía, a levantar la vista y seguir luchando.

Me atrevería a decir que recuerdo como todo empezó, y que me acurdo todo antes de todo esto pero sería mentir. Tenía solo 12 años cuando el Führer* había llegado y el nazismo envolvió a Alemania. Cualquier cosa antes de eso era irrelevante para todos porque ¿Qué importaba? El mundo era gris para Alemania antes de eso, y todo mejoró cuando ellos llegaron, eso es todo lo que importaba, todo lo que nos dijeron que importaba. Y para mí, que crecí con ellos, realmente era extraño que de un día para el otro, todo eso, todo en lo que creía y en lo que había hecho mi mundo, todas las imágenes que "glorificaban" a Alemania, fueran a caer. Realmente nadie se lo espera. Y si eso terminaba, pues el mundo moriría para todos. Y pronto todo terminaría, evidentemente. La realidad no esperaría para golpearnos, y la realidad venía vestida de rojo.

Cuando los rusos llegaron a nuestra zona, fue el día 26 de abril del 45, y fue un día que…bueno…

Muchas veces quise catalogar ese día. ¿El peor día de mi vida? Tal vez. ¿El día de la verdad? ¿El antes y el después? Fuera lo que fuera, para bien o para mal, fue horrible.

Al principio, al anochecer, escuché disparos y gritos, los soldados se agitaban como abejas en la colmena. Entre los escombros y el polvo, y la muerte, todos se preparaban para resistir. Cuando oí lo que sucedía, oí los tanques, los disparos y los gritos de guerra, mi corazón casi se para. Corrí hacia nuestro departamento con la Sra. Schneider, y nos encerramos allí, como todo el mundo hizo. Y por la ventana, entre las cortinas, mientras caía la noche, vimos como los soldados y oficiales, y los niños resistían. La Sra. Schneider no gustaba de que los niños participaran, pero éramos una colmena, una que trataba de cuidar su hogar, Alemania.

Esa noche, me abracé a la vieja Sra. Schneider y rogué, a quién fuera, rogué, aunque sabía que era inútil.

No fue hasta las tres de la madrugada cuando todo llegó a su destino. Pronto, por simple deducción los soviéticos avanzaron por sobre las fuerzas alemanas, por lo que las fuerzas alemanas tuvieron que retroceder, dejándonos a todos solos, con los soviéticos en nuestras calles. Los ruidos, los disparos y los gritos nos alertaron.

Rápidamente me vestí y junto a la Sra. Schneider escuchamos crujir la vieja madera del edificio y los ruidos procedentes de las calles. Incluso con los rusos en las calles todavía yo no caía en la idea de lo que estaba pasando. Pero lo haría. Oh sí que lo haría.

De repente, procedente de las escaleras y los pasillos oímos unos gritos y gente hablando, por lo que la Sra. Schneider, temiendo que algo sucediera entre los vecinos, como un amotinamiento o levantamiento contra los soviéticos-lo cual terminaría en un fusilamiento en donde todos moriríamos- fue a ver qué sucedía, dejándome sola en la espera.

La espera se hizo larga y tras pasar unos 20 minutos me impacienté y asuste. Los ruidos, las voces y las puertas abiertas abruptamente se hicieron más intensos, por lo que no pude calmarme fácilmente y pronto, quise salir a buscar a la Sra. Schneider, y ver con mis propios ojos que pasaba afuera. Pero eso no pudo ser, algo me lo impidió.

Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, abruptamente aparecieron en la sala cinco solados rusos, impidiéndome el paso. Fue allí, tal vez, cuando supe todo había terminado mucho antes de lo que yo había pensado.

Uno de ellos, alto, imponente, de platinados cabellos y ojos penetrantes que parecía un oficial me impedía el paso, estando parado frente a la puerta de la habitación. No sé cuál fue mi cara, mi expresión, pero me sentí como un ratón ante él, quién tenía una tétrica sonrisa. Frente a mí estaban ellos. Los rusos habían llegado.

* * *

* **Führer, forma en que se llamó a Hitler, significa literalmente en alemán, Líder.**

 **¡Aquí el primer capítulo! No será una historia larga, aviso. Espero que la lectura les haya parecido amena.**

 **Me parecía que no había mucho sobre estos temas asique quise hacerlo, aunque siempre con respeto a todas aquellas personas que sufrieron en esas épocas y aquellas que lo sufren hoy en día.**

 **Además, tengo familiares cuyos padres fueron niños en Berlín durante la ocupación, asique tengo información jugosa para el asunto.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: menciones de violaciones, temas de guerra, etc.**

* * *

EL CALVARIO

Frente a mí estaban ellos. Los rusos habían llegado. Fue bastante rápido a decir verdad.

En el momento en quise salir y de repente los vi allí en la sala, en frente de mí, no reaccioné. Por ese eterno instante no hubo reacción alguna. Pero cuando por fin volví a la realidad y quise esquivarlos y salir del edificio, apenas tal pensamiento cruzó mi mente, ya era tarde. Cuando mi mente reaccionó, mucho antes de que moviera un músculo siquiera, aquel enfrente de mí ya me tenía agarrada, dijo algo indescifrable, y de un brusco empujón me lanzó a la cama.

Cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía sobre mí. Grité. Él me tomó fuertemente. Grité y lágrimas negras cayeron por mis ojos. Pedí ayuda, pero era inútil. Mis gritos eran unos alrededor de muchos, porque incluso podía oír yo los gritos en las calles, en los pasillos, los gritos y llantos por doquier. Si alguien me había oído gritar no importaba, todos lo hacían.

Antes de todo, como si quisiera reafirmar su presencia sobre mí, posó sus finos labios sobre los míos a la fuerza, apretándolos fuertemente, cortándolos con los dientes. Cerré los ojos con fuerza ante eso.

Que fácil fue para él, con tan solo levantarme el vestido, ya me tenía. Grité y lloré, mientras él se movía sin delicadeza sobre mí. En ese momento fue el final. Para mí todo había acabado. Definitivamente todo fue bastante rápido. De un momento a otro, mi mundo se había caído y acabado, ahora no había nada.

Y allí, bajo la débil luz de lámpara, en la noche de Berlín, supe con dolor que aquel, que me hacía bailar una danza forzosa, supe que tenía a toda Rusia sobre mí. Y lágrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos. Pero supe que aquel sufrimiento no era solo mío. Supe que muchos alemanes lo habían sufrido antes que nosotros, solo que los rusos todavía no habían llegado, y supe que muchos alemanes todavía no lo sufrían, pero lo sufrirían en su momento. Supe también, que para ellos, los que todavía resistían, la cosa no había terminado, yo solía pensar así. Pero para mí todo había acabado, sin ninguna duda.

Nunca dejé de resistirme, jamás. Aunque he de admitir que al pasar el tiempo mis forcejeos se hicieron menos intensos, pero nunca me dejé.

Que horrible que fue. Me lo hizo allí, sobre mi propia cama, con la puerta abierta, todos sus compañeros nos vieron y se rieron de mi situación. Fue horroroso.

¿Dónde éstas Sra. Schneider? Me lamenté en mi interior. Donde quiera que estuviera, sabía que no la estaba pasando mejor. Ni siquiera podía auto compadecerme, porque todos estaban sufriendo, y mis lamentos, eran solo parte de un coro de lamentos que hacían resonar Berlín.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, y de vez en cuando, atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos, pude ver, y sentir, el odio que Rusia me tenía. Furia era lo que descargaba sobre mí.

"Si _él_ me viera" me dije internamente, saltando mi última lágrima, antes de caer inconsciente, aún con Rusia sobre mí.

Me desperté a la madrugada, cuando apenas salía el sol. Tenía la cara aún mojada por las lágrimas, y sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido. Me incorporé lentamente como pude. Asco, todo lo que sentía era asco, asco de todo. La habitación ahora no solo olía a sabanas viejas, sino que también había un fuerte olor a sangre, vodka y algo más. El edificio estaba en un sepulcral silencio.

Y cuando levanté la mirada le vi. Él estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana, mirándome, con un vodka en la mano. Una oleaba de odio y terror me atravesó el cuerpo pero no bajé mi mirada. Él también me mirada intensamente.

Lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, me fui acurrucando en la cama, lo más lejos de él.

-Ya has despertado, bien.-dijo. Su potente voz, su acento, su aliento a vodka, todo de él me enfermaba, le odiaba hasta los huesos.

-Te odio-fue lo único que pude decir- ¡Te odio! ¡Odio a los rusos!- dije gritando, intentado que mi voz no se quebrar, aunque lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de mis ojos nuevamente.

Ante mi afirmación él me miró con dureza.

-¿Qué sabes tú de los rusos? Apuesto a que antes de la guerra ni siquiera sabías lo que eran los rusos.- me dijo, burlándose de mí. Le miré con rencor y odio. Al parecer verme sufrir le parecía divertido. Aun así, bajo sus risas y burlas había dolor, era evidente, al menos para mí. Podía notar incluso que se contenía para no matarme. Temía que en cualquier momento fuera a saltar de su silla y me estrangulara con sus propias manos.

El rato pasó, y el ambiente era de lo más tenso. Yo le miraba intensamente, y él, ante esto, se dedicaba a mirar a sus hombres por la ventana.

-Pronto todo terminará…-dijo aunque más para sí mismo.

A pesar de que parecía muy concentrado en eso, su paciencia se rompió cuando me oyó llorar nuevamente. Bruscamente salió de su haciendo. Yo me moví entre las sabanas, las cuales estaban mojadas con sangre y otra cosa. Él con brusquedad se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me agarró contra mi voluntad. De su saco sacó un cigarrillo y lo metió en mi boca a la fuerza, para luego encenderlo. Ante esto quede quieta, muerta de miedo.

-Vamos deja de lloriquear, estás viva, al final de todo estas viva, eso debería alegrarte. Da gracias de que no te he matado y arrastrado tu cuerpo por las calles- me dijo con odio al oído. Yo quedé pasmada, porque a pesar de que lo último lo dijo en ruso, por alguna razón le comprendía cada palabra. Sin moverme, él me miró una última vez, ahora sin expresión.

Se levantó de la cama, tomo su gorra militar, se pudo su largo saco, y sin más salió del cuarto. Sus pasos resonaron por toda la casa hasta que la hubo dejado. Y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, caí en cuenta de todo. La casa estaba en completo silencio, un horrible silencio. Apenas Rusia se hubo ido, entró la Sra. Schneider, buscándome. Al verla, volví a romper en llanto. Al verme, me abrazó, y yo lloré en su hombro. Entre caricias, consuelos y lamentas, me corazón lastimado se calmó, yo me calmé. Donde estuvo la Sra. Schneider toda la noche yo no lo sabía, aunque era muy posible que Rusia y los suyos no la hubieran dejado entrar. Pero no importaba, estaba allí. Yo la necesitaba y ella me necesitaba a mí. Y mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, mi mente por fin pensó claro. El sufrimiento y el calvario que nos golpeaba no secaría hasta que los rusos tomaran lo que tanto los enloquecía: el Reichstag. Por primera vez, comprendí que todo estaba perdido de verdad hacía mucho tiempo, comprendí que el optimismo era un estupidez, pero poco y nada importaba ya, si no hay futuro no hay nada que perder, y Alemania no tenía futuro para mí.

* * *

 **He aquí el segundo capítulo que tuve que escribirlo dos veces, fue frustrante, asique si no parece muy emocionante es por eso.**

 **Esta historia tiene un profundo entramado histórico, pero será más una introspección personal. Mi OC es una chica pero podría ser cualquier persona que estuvo en Alemania en esa época y tuvo que ir dándose cuenta a los golpes de lo que hacía pasado realmente, etc.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Urodlivaya kukla

Los rusos habían llegado a Berlín, pero todavía no habían tomado el Reichstag. Eso significaba, que hasta que Rusia no tuviera en sus manos a Alemania, estaría inquieto y se desquitaría con nosotros, conmigo. Yo ya no pensaba en nada, el mundo estaba en un punto muerto para mí.

La Sra. Schneider siempre me ayudaba y me acompañaba en la cruel realidad, recordándome que todos estábamos en la misma situación. La Sra. Schneider incluso había sobornado a un médico- nunca supe si era alemán o ruso, nunca pregunté- y me traía medicamentos y protección para aquellas veces en que Rusia venía a reclamarme.

Aún me sentía adolorida, pero no era nada como la incertidumbre y la sensación de estar desamparado ante un precipicio.

La presencia de Rusia estaba en todas partes, y sentía que en todas partes me acechaba. Cada vez que trataba de esquivarlo, parecía hacer lo posible para atormentarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me dijo con malicia.

-Elke- le contesté temerosa, sin mirarle.

-Ese sí que es un feo nombre, te llamaré _urodlivaya kukla*_ , ¿qué te parece?-Ofendida y saturada por la situación me defendí instintivamente.

-Pues Iván no es un nombre mi bonito tampoco-

-Puedes llamarme Vanya si quieres- dijo sonriendo. Esas cosas de Rusia me descolocaban. Era tan cruel y desquiciado como amable. Aún así, era más cruel que amable conmigo, y yo sabía por qué. Rusa quería a Alemania y como todavía no lo tenía por completo, su furia la descargaba con quién tuviera en medio.

Alemania, intentaba no preocuparme por él porque hacerlo me angustiaba profundamente y no soportaría otra emoción en mí.

.

.

Estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama, con una mirada triste, mirando la ventana, recordado como eran las cosas antes, y como habían terminado. Rusia estaba en la silla de siempre, cerca de la ventana, fumando apaciblemente.

¡¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?!- le había gritado más de una vez, y él solo sonreía desquiciado, o se burlaba de mí. Comprendí entonces que si quería tener resultado en algo, debería hablarle con calma y respeto, pero nunca lo había intentado hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué será de nosotros?- le pregunté de repente, sin moverme, sin fuerzas. Ante la pregunta dejó de mirar a la ventana y apartó su cigarrillo.

-Eso se verá después de la guerra- dijo con obviedad. Quedé en silencio un rato, y volví a preguntarle.

-¿Si nos redimimos, se irán, nos dejarán en paz?- pregunté con un sesgo de tristeza y expectación. Ante la pregunta Rusia rió y negó.

-Crees que dejaremos Alemania así de fácil después de todos los crímenes que ha cometido- ¿Crímenes?

-¿Qué crímenes?- dije a la defensiva.

-Pues en primer lugar todos los crímenes que todos hacemos en la guerra, y en segundo lugar, ¿no vas a decirme que no sabes nada sobre lo demás?- me dijo, había algo brillante en sus ojos al decirlo.

-¿Qué, no sabes de las políticas en contra de los judíos, de los polacos, de los gitanos?- me preguntó burlándose de mí.

-Pues si lo sé, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con crímenes?- le contraataqué.

-¿No sabes lo que les hacían? ¿A dónde crees que se los llevaban?- Rusia parecía divertido con todo eso.

-Yo…no lo sé- le dije sin más. Rusa asintió.

-Los exterminaban. Todo en lo que has creído es una mentira- me dijo con placer, y eso me descoló.

-¿Quién te crees, crees que puedes invadir mi país, entrar a mi casa, violarme y cuestionarme sobre mi ideología?- le dije profundamente ofendida, al borde del llanto.

-¿Cuál es tu ideología? Explícamela. ¿Qué es el Nazismo, como llegó al poder y porqué? Seguro no lo sabes. Y seguro también ignoras que ustedes nos invadieron primero.

Lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Estaba descolocada y confundida. ¿Qué era el nazismo? Pues…

-El nazismo es el partido de Alemania- le dije intentado aparentar orgullo.

-¿Y en qué consiste?- nuevamente no supe que responder. ¿En qué consistía? Pues nunca me lo había preguntado, siempre lo había tomado como un hecho y no me había cuestionado nada ¿Porqué lo haría? Todo parecía estar bien.

-¿Sabes al menos como llego al poder?- me cuestionó de nuevo. Como lo odiaba.

-¡Era una niña cuando llegó, ¿crees que lo sabría?!- le dije casi gritando.

-Ya no eres una niña. ¿Al menos sabes quién estaba antes de Hitler?- me preguntó con una mirada despectiva.

-Paul von Hindenburg- dije automáticamente, feliz de que había podido contestar alguna de sus incomodas preguntas.

-¿Y antes de él?- me preguntó satisfecho. Nuevamente no supe que contestar. Mi silencio vergonzoso lo dijo todo.

-Entonces…- dijo volviendo a su cigarrillo- eres una fascista que ni sabe que es el fascismo. Una tonta que no conoce su propia ideología ni sabe la historia de su amado país.

Esa afirmación me molestó muchísimo, me estaba insultando de una manera muy hiriente.

-¿Qué derecho tienes a pregúntame esto, a cuestionar todo en lo que creo, en lo que todos creíamos? ¡Tú no estás en posición de juzgar, tú eres un comunista!

-¿Sabes lo que es el comunismo, lo sabes siquiera?- incursionó Rusia, estirándose para verme mejor, aunque estábamos bastante separados.

Nuevamente su pregunta me descolocó. Si era sincera, no tenía idea sobre de que trataba el comunismo, pero en mi hogar, antes, era una muy mala palabra, aunque no supiera nada de él.

-No- dije avergonzada.

-Lo que creí, y estoy en prefectas condiciones para juzgar, ya casi hemos ganado- me contestó. Todo fue como bofetadas para mí.

No dije nada, quería dar por terminada esa dolorosa conversación, la peor conversación de mi vida.

Por un largo rato hubo un sepulcral silencio, y no me habló. Yo seguí en mi posición, completamente melancólica y deprimida.

-Tú estás esperando a alguien-me dijo, aunque era una pregunta vestida de afirmación.

-Sí- le contesté casi en un suspiro.

-¿A quién?- me preguntó insistente.

-A mi prometido, Hans- le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿No ha vuelto?- negué con la cabeza.

-¿No sabes nada de él?- me preguntó.

-No lo he visto desde 1941, y la última vez que me habló por carta fue en el 42, desde entonces nada.

-¿A dónde se fue?- me preguntó Rusia. Si no fuera un malvado para mí, creería que trataba de ayudarme.

-A la guerra-

-Ya sé que a la guerra tonta, me refiero a donde- me dijo exasperado.

-No lo sé- le dije molesta nuevamente.

-¿No sabes a donde se fue tu prometido?- me acusó.

-En la última carta me dijo que se dirigía a Stalingrado- le dije sin más.

¿A Stalingrado?- me preguntó verdaderamente Rusia, con los ojos bien abiertos, casi con emocionado. Y de repente, estalló en carcajadas. La risa de Rusia era como la risa de un cantante de ópera, fuerte y retumbante, pero a mí me molestó mucho, e intenté hacer que parar de reír.

Cuando Rusia paró, me miró como nunca lo había hecho antes y quedé confundida.

-Niña- me dijo- me temo que soy un mensajero de la realidad que ha venido a tocar tu puerta. Tu líder es un loco asesino, mientras ustedes vivían en un verdadera ilusión el mundo moría a su alrededor. ¿Tú me odias? Pues odia a tu líder también, por él estoy aquí, si no me hubieran invadido, no creo haber llegado tan lejos.

Le miré con odio nuevamente. Cada palabra que parecía llegar a ser verdad me hería terriblemente. ¡Lárgate! Le grité. O me hubiera gustado gritarle.

De repente, se subió arriba mío, y me obligó a mirarle, a sus penetrantes ojos violáceos.

Me trató con brusquedad, pero no me hizo nada. Al levantarse, y antes de que surcara la puerta de la habitación, se giró para mirarme otra vez.

-Y olvida a tu prometido. No volverá. Nunca lo hará. Aferrarte a él es aférrate al pasado, y el pasado es una mierda- tras decir esto se fue.

Yo sabía que Hans no volvería, lo sabía muy bien. Pero la puerta siempre estaría abierta para él, aunque nunca volviera.

.

.

 _Aferrarte a él es aférrate al pasado, y el pasado es una mierda._ Las palabras de Rusia quedaron rondando en mi mente toda aquella tarde. Así había cambiado mi mundo, ya no podía estar segura de nada, de repente, era como si una idea se desmoronara y todo me pareciera extraño. No se lo dije a nadie, si ni siquiera a la Sra. Schneider.

* * *

 ***Urodlivaya kukla: significa fea muñeca en ruso, respectivamente.**

 **¡He aquí el tercer capítulo! vamos subiendo la intensidad.**

 **En este capítulo se dejan a entrever muchas cosas: la mayoría de los alemanes de aquella época veía solo una parte del nazismo, lo veían como una salvación ya que cuando llegaron los nazis la situación de Alemania mejoró mucho a como estaba antes, pero la gente ignoraba completamente todo lo demás, todos los crímenes y lo que verdaderamente conllevaba el nazismo. Solo un pequeño sector de la sociedad eran cómplices de ellos, y los demás que los sabían eran exterminados.**

 **Hay un famoso dicho que lo explica: El primer pueblo al cual el nazismo asesino no fue el judío, ni el polaco, el primer pueblo en sufrir el nazismo más que cualquiera fue el pueblo alemán. En próximos capítulos se explicará mejor esto, no se preocupen.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces.**

* * *

EL DÍA EN QUE LAS IMÁGENES CAEN

Los rusos no habían parado de avanzar sobre las fuerzas alemanas desde enero, y ahora, en abril, se desataba para todos un conteo letal. Avanzando sin parar, los soviéticos fueron penetrando Berlín, y no pararían hasta tener a Alemania rendido a sus pies.

Desde que habían llegado a nuestra zona, todo nuestro mundo fue descuartizado en pedazos. Para mí todo estaba a acabado, pero todavía no terminaba todo realmente.

La Batalla de Berlín fue una cruel batalla en donde todos dieron su último, su últimos suspiros, y en donde vi, claramente, con mis propios ojos, en cuerpo y alma, lo cruel y horrible que podía llegar a ser el hombre.

Caminando por las calles se veía a muchos de nuestros hombres, soldados, rendirse ante los soviéticos. Cientos de niños, mujeres y hombres, muertos, tirados en los suelos, en donde todos pasaban a su lado y nada. Fusilaciones por doquier. Era un escenario común, común y desgarrante.

Caminando por la calle, tenías que no mirar a los soldados soviéticos, quienes te buscaban la mirada a toda costa. Las violaciones se habían vuelto comunes, y eso tal vez, era lo más terrorífico. Iván no hacía nada al respecto. Sabía yo que hasta que no obtuviera lo que quería, no pararía de atormentarnos a todos. A esas alturas, sabía perfectamente que Rusia nos odiaba completamente, pero increíblemente, se contenía para no matarnos, como si, en el fondo, nos tuviera algo de respeto.

Iván se había instalado en el edificio, no en nuestro apartamento específicamente, pero siempre venía a él por las noches. Desde que los rusos llegaron, muchas cosas cambiaron drásticamente, y una de esas innumerables cosas, fue que mi cama nunca volvió a estar fría por las noches, y nuevamente tuve compañía. La presencia de Rusia era perturbadora, pero al mismo tiempo traía sus ventajas. Desde que se instalo allí, sus muchachos protegían el lugar y siempre traían alientos. Me restiré completamente a Rusia, y le odié, hasta que comenzó a traer comida. Allí mi alma se quebró en dos. Desde ese momento ya no me resistí, ya no pude odiarlo de la misma manera, me odié por ello.

Había incluso momentos en donde, hasta deseaba que Alemania se rindiera, para así, terminar con ese tormento. Creo que ese sentimiento no solo estaba en mí. Alemania había sido invadido cruelmente y ahora, hasta sus propios ciudadanos, aquellos que lo conformaban, se alejaban de él. Pobre mi Alemania.

Pero ese día, ese día fue nuestro golpe final. Si antes estábamos en un precipicio, ahora ya habíamos caído.

No recuerdo muy bien como fue, en donde estaba yo específicamente, pero recuerdo perfectamente el altavoz que lo decía, decía lo que nunca hubiéramos creído, lo que nos empujaba al precipicio: el Führer estaba muerto. Hitler se había suicidado. No sé cómo fueron las expresiones de los demás, ni tampoco sé si a todos les importó tanto como a mí. Pero el saberlo, fue como si algo me arrancara algo del pecho.

Impactada por la noticia, exaltado por las emociones, lo único que pude fue caminar a toda prisa por Berlín, mientras los soviéticos festejaban la muerte de Hitler. Fue un peligro haber salido así sola, pero el mundo se me derretía a mí alrededor, de repente no entendía nada ni sabía dónde estaba. Casi quería llorar de la confusión y el desamor.

El Führer se había suicidado, nos había dejado a todos solos, a merced de los soviéticos. Supuestamente nos amaba, y ahora, con cobardía, nos dejaba completamente desamparados.

Cuando me entré que los Goebbels, ante la llegada de los rusos, habían matado a todos sus hijos, porque supuestamente, no valía la pena vivir en un mundo sin nazismo, allí, toda mi mente se desestructuró, mientras seguía caminando abatida por la destruida Berlín. ¿Rusia tenía razón? ¿Habíamos sido gobernados por perversas élites que habían utilizado lo peor de nosotros? Me hubiera gustado no creerlo, pero no podía, las imágenes caían ante mí, todo símbolo ahora parecía extraño y escalofriante.

Entré a casa agitada, casi convulsionada por todo, y de repente, Rusia entró en la casa, lo vio por el espejo parado en el umbral de la puerta, y me di vuelta automáticamente. Al verlo allí, con esa extraña expresión en su rostro, de repente ya no podía verlo de la misma manera, por un instante, sentí que le quería, que le quería realmente. Esos eran los efectos de sentir que todo era una mentira, y lo único real que tenía era él.

.

.

.

Esa noche, la Sra. Schneider no se sentía nada bien, y pronto, me mandó a buscar al médico. A pesar de que era un verdadero peligro salir a las calles por la noche sola, así lo hice. La Sra. Schneider se sentía mal, pero yo sabía que era también por culpa de la revelación que ocurrió en el día.

Caminé entre los escombros, entre la pobre y destruida Berlin con prisa, cuando de repente, sentí una mano en mi hombre que me hizo girar, en ese momento, mi corazón dio un salto. Al fijarme bien se trataba de Rusia, pero eso no hizo que me sintiera más segura. Por un momento, temía que fuera a violarme de nuevo, allí mismo, contra la pared, y que la luna fuera la única testigo de lo que pasó. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Al contrario, me preguntó hacia donde iba, y se ofreció a acompañarme.

Así fue como yo, una simple muchacha alemana y la Unión Soviética salieron dar un paseo nocturno bajo las farolas de Berlín.

Rusia caminaba elegante a mi lado, y en el transcurso del rato, intenté sacar cualquier tema, ya que sabía que Rusia esperaba que le hablara. Sin embargo, mi pregunta seguro no fue la esperada.

-¿Dónde está Alemania?- le pregunte. Rusia me miró entre ofendido y sorprendido.

-Alemania está aquí y ahora, entre tú y yo, en ese edificio, por allá, está en ti.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Iván- le dije.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego me dijo.

-Está en el Reichstag- asentí a su contestación. Pero luego se me vino otra pregunta, una que sin lugar a dudas dejó desprevenido.

-¿Y Prusia, está con él?- con aquella pregunta paró en seco y me miró intensamente. Hubo un silencio, como evaluando si decírmelo o no, hasta que finalmente habló, siguiendo caminando.

-No-

-¿Dónde está?-

-Lo tengo yo-

¿¡Que!?- grité.

-Como lo oíste- me dijo exasperado.

-¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿Qué le harás? ¿Puedo verlo?- le ataqué con mis preguntas. Es que el hecho de que tuviera a Prusia era alarmante.

-No-

-¿No qué?-

-No lo verás, pero no te preocupes, volverás a verlo, y cuando lo veas, lo sabrás-

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunté alarmada y molesta.

-Significa, que tienes que dejar de hacer preguntas y… ¿bailas conmigo?-

-¿Qué? Te estás burlando de mí. ¡Te odio!- Rusia rió.

-¡ay! Niña, no tienes sentido del humor, pero sabes, algo ni los rusos ni los alemanes somos famosos por tener sentido del humor, pero entonces, si estamos juntos, seríamos los mejores.

Todo el camino que quedaba y el de regreso discutimos sobre las estupideces que Rusia, al estar de buen hubo, saltaba por su boca.

Pero yo no olvide el hecho de que Rusia tenía a Prusia, y ese hecho rondó mi mente desde ese momento.

* * *

 **He aquí el cuarto capítulo. Trata temas fuertes de manera ligera, y deja entrever algo que no se dice explícitamente ¿Qué será?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pretensen.**

* * *

RECUERDOS

La situación que acontecería en los próximos días marcaría la historia de Alemania para siempre, yo lo sabía. Desde que Hitler se había asesinado Rusia cada vez estaba más nervioso pero a la vez menos agresivo con nosotros. Yo ya era incapaz de odiarle como antes, ni mucho menos. Al contrario, hasta comencé a tratarle de buena manera, si es que él también lo hacía. Obviamente siempre había resentimiento, de ambos lados, pero pronto todo terminaría, y las heridas comenzarían a sanar. Además yo tenía un objetivo ahora: sacarle información a Iván sobre Prusia, quién según él, estaba cautivo. Pero Iván era infalible, no soltaba ni una palabra y solo se limitaba a decir "Ya verás". No entendía a que se refería.

Aún me costaba muchísimo visualizar un futuro para Alemania, como si en realidad no hubiera, pero debíamos estar allí igualmente. Pero mis dudas, con el tiempo, se irían aclareciendo. Aún así, el dolor estaba presente, siempre estaba presente, no había nada para nosotros, solo estar allí, nada más.

Desde hacía unos días me había podido volver a contactar a mi familia, quienes estaban en Baviera. Estaban muy preocupados por mí, y más sabiendo donde estaba, con quienes estaba. Les conté todo excepto eso, no quería que lo supieran, era horrible, y mi madre moriría si lo supiera. Ellos querían que dejara Berlín. Yo quería hacerlo también, y lo haría al tener lo oportunidad, pero no ahora. Era imposible en todo sentido.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo conociste a tu prometido?- me preguntó Rusia de la nada, mientras hacía algo para beber. Al mencionarlo me mente lo recordó nuevamente, mi querido Hans. Sonreí, aunque con tristeza.

-Lo conocí cuando tenía 16 años. Le quise desde el principio. A mis padres les agradaba, él era un von*, de apellido distinguido, y era muy agradable, muy amable.

Hubo un silencio, Rusia me miraba, esperando que siguiera, yo con fuerza para no lagrimear, lo hice.

-Cuando cumplí 18 me comprometí con él, y a los 19 me fui a Berlín para estar a su lado. Luego, un año después, en 1941 se fue a la guerra, y no volvió más. Eso es todo. Nada más interesante puedo contarte de mí.

Iván rió un poco ante mi última afirmación, y se quedó en silencio, mirando a la nada, con una mirada algo triste. Había llegado a odiarlo y apreciarlo al mismo tiempo, pero en el fondo, mi más grande deseos con respecto a él, era que se fuera. Aunque también, poco y nada sabía de Rusia, y de repente pregunté.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunté mirándole- Tu historia. Iván sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Mala pregunta- me dijo, pero yo insistí.

-¿Que quieres que diga niña?- me dijo como en un lamento- ¿Quieres que diga que yo, el espeluznante Rusia, nací sin nada en la nieve, y tuve que aprender a sobrevivir solo en la tempestad? ¿Eso quieres oír? Bien, pues no es cierto. Nací siendo un príncipe. Yo fui la Rus de Kiev, el estado eslavo medieval más poderosos. Controlé comercios y fui el predilecto del Imperio Bizantino, la Tercera Roma llegaron a decirme. Pero como toda cosa muy grande, tuve que caer. Muchos de mis hermanos murieron frente a mí, y pronto fui invadido, al igual que yo ahora a Alemania, por el imperio más grande que yo haya visto, el Imperio Mongol. Mongolia me hizo lo que yo la primera noche cuando te vi, y me obligó a casarme con él. Me separaron de mis hermanas, Lituania y Polonia me las habían arrebatado, y yo, solo, me convertí en un estado vasallo de los mongoles. Desde ese momento me jure hacerme fuerte y autónomo de ellos, y salvar a mis hermanas, eso me mantuvo vivo mucho tiempo. No odio a Mongolia aún así, llevo su sangre después de todo.

Rusia hizo un silencio, suspirando, y volvió a alzar su mirada.

-Llegó el día en que mi ciudad más poderosa, Moscú, me hizo fuerte, y pude sacarme de encima a los mongoles de una vez, pero nada fue mejor, al contrario, fui acosado y atacado repetidamente por Polonia, Lituania, los bálticos, los teutones, los suecos, todos ellos porque creían que yo era peligroso. Palié por mi autonomía y por mis hermanas y fui haciéndome fuerte de nuevo, convirtiéndome en el Imperio Ruso. Es cierto que atrocidades y cosas innombrables me sucedieron y vieron mis ojos, pero no es diferente a lo que otros han visto y hecho. Cuando me convertí en el Imperio Ruso solo tuve una meta en mente, solo una: joderlos a todos. Joderlos a todos por todo lo que me habían hecho, y pronto, mis hermanas volvieron a mí después de siglos. Fui realmente feliz con esto, pero allí me di cuenta de que en realidad, ya nada podía satisfacerme, y que estaba atado a un perverso juego de poder del cuál no podía escapar.

Luche contra todos, Francia, Inglaterra, los turcos, todos porque yo era demasiado grande, siempre fui el malo para ellos, siempre. Pero pronto, el dolor y el sufrimiento acumulado de toda mi vida fue demasiado y por fin, me sucedió lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida: pronto tuve la revolución, la revolución del pueblo ruso, y fui feliz, feliz de verdad, porque el sueño que tuve, que todos tuvimos, no era para mí, era para todos, para toda la humanidad, y luego de eso, me convertí en la Unión Soviética- paró su relato, estaba sonriendo, mirando a un punto no especifico, aunque en sus brillantes ojos y en sus palabras había tristeza.

-¿Y luego?- pregunté para que continuara.

-Y luego vino Stalin, y todo se fue al carajo. Y aquí estoy, ocupando Berlín, apurándome para que mis propios aliados no me aparten como siempre lo han querido hacer.

Me miró, y sin darme cuenta, una lágrima caía por mis ojos. Rusia, era mucho más de lo que yo habría sabido nunca.

.

.

.

Cuando recibí una carta de mi madre esa tarde, no hubiera esperado algo así. Al leer la carta de mi madre, lo único que pude hacer fue estallar en lágrimas. Lloré desconsolada y entré al departamento en completo llanto. Rusia, al verme, se me acercó a ver que me secadía. No pude hablar por un rato, hasta que pude articular palabra, aún llorando.

-Mi prima…ha sido violada, por un estadounidense- dije para luego seguir en lamento. Rusia al parecer trató de consolarme, pero sabía que no estaba en posición de hacer tal cosa. De repente le miré con rencor.

-Ustedes no son diferentes. ¡Los odio a todos! ¡A los rusos, a los estadounidenses, ingleses, franceses, todos son la misma basura! Para ustedes somos un saco al cual golpear, ¡Pobre de nosotros, esto es lo que nos deparó el destino!- grité en llanto.

Rusia me miró con esas miradas que él solo sabía dar. De repente me dijo:

-He hablado con mi jefe al respecto. Ha sacado un decreto que condena las violaciones. Cualquier soviético que abuse de una mujer de nuevo será condenado al fusilamiento.

Ante su afirmación le miré casi agradecida, pero le dije.

-Si claro, ¿y tus hombres acataran ese decreto?- le desafié.

-El decreto está, que lo acaten o no es otra cosa.

Eso lo decía todo.

Esa misma noche, ya más calmada, me dispuse a seguir cuestionando a Rusia sobre Prusia, pero como siempre, no había resultado.

-Dime algo al menos, ¿Por qué dejaste que los demás aliados tomaran Alemania y tú te quedaste con Prusia? ¿Significa algo?

Rusia me miró con odio, estaba cansado de mis preguntas, preferiría tomarme lo más rápido y salir lo más temprano para escapar de mí.

-Si fuera por esos infelices tendrían toda Alemania y me abrían sacado, pero yo he tomado mi parte también, y no les será tan fácil desasirse de mí. ¿Significaba algo? No, fue por tomar algo antes de que ellos lo hicieran. ¿Significa algo ahora? Claro que sí, y me encantaría estar allí cuando lo vieras, me dijo antes de recostarse a mi lado.

Eso me dejó pensando, y sumado a su historia, supe que tal vez la guerra había terminado, pero automáticamente todo comenzaba de nuevo. Todos estábamos condenados.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con este capítulo. Tuvo cosas interesantes, como el mini resumen de la historia de Rusia.**

 **Además hubo un tema del que en verdad quería hablar: cuando los aliados invadieron Alemania, hubo muchísimas violaciones. Las más conocidas y difundidas fueron las de los soviéticos, pero hubo muchísimas violaciones dentro de las zonas de ocupación estadounidenses, francesas e inglesas. Fue horrible. Las violaciones cuando hay invasiones se hicieron en todos los momentos de la historia, en cualquier lugar, por lo que no es algo de "nacionalidades" sino es un problema de hombres. Así de simple.**

 **¡Bueno hasta el próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Banderas Rojas sobre Berlín

El 2 de mayo fue un día histórico para todos, independientemente de cualquier opinión o sentimiento. El Reichstag fue tomado. Ese día fue la total rendición y el fin verdadero de la guerra en Europa, y los vencedores vitorearon como nunca. Nosotros, los alemanes, ya sabiendo que pasaría, que era obvio, solo nos quedamos en silencio, un total silencio aunque Berlín, destruida y marchita, oía a los soviéticos festejar y llorar.

Ese día fue significativo para mí, para todos en realidad. En completa soledad, sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana hacia fuera, ni el cálido sol podía consolarme, el invierno se disipaba, y aun así, ninguna alegría me trajo el verano que se aproximaba.

Sola y sin pensamientos, exhausta por todo lo que había pasado, solo me dediqué a escuchar a los soviéticos cantar fuertemente sus canciones mientras tiraban sus sombreros al aire en victoria.

Los oída cantar y llorar y allí me di cuenta que la guerra no solo había terminado para nosotros, sino que para ellos también. Podía oírlos gimotear y verlos limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas ya aun así, aunque quisiera, no podía sentir compasión por ellos. Si de algún debía yo llorar, era por Alemania, no porque no quisiera llorar por Rusia, quién sufrió y sangró hasta llegar a Berlín, sino porque mi hogar era Alemania, y Alemania estaba en un punto muerto.

Rusia tenía a Prusia, los demás aliados a Alemania, no tenía sentido. Porque cada uno tenía al otro ¿No se suponía que eran aliados Rusia y los demás? Al parecer, las cosas seguirían mal y taimadas por un largo tiempos, pero pedía yo que ya no involucraran a Alemania, al desgraciado Alemania, él ya había cumplido su cometido, ahora merecía vivir en paz, si es que vivía.

Rusia estaba en el Reichstag en festejo, la Sra. Schneider no estaba allí, por lo que ese significativo día estuvo yo, y el silencio sepulcral de la casa.

 _¡Tenaz unión de repúblicas libres que ha unido por siempre a la Gran Rusia!_

 _¡Larga vida al anhelo del pueblo, la única y poderosa, Unión Soviética!_

Oí cantar desde las calles, el himno de la Unión Soviética resonó en Berlín, y juro que esta nunca lo olvidaría nunca.

Y allí, sola, oyendo las voces esperanzadas y fuertes de los soviéticos, cantando aquella canción, después de todo lo ocurrido, no pude evitarlo, rompió en llanto. Con angustia desde mi pecho, no pude evítalo y lloré y lloré, mientras la canción se expandía a cada rincón.

Alemania Prusia, solo quería pensar en ellos y lo que el cruel destino les tenía preparado, pero era muy difícil hacerlo, oyendo esas voces, y viendo a Berlín vestida de rojo.

¿Qué sería de nosotros? ¿En manos de las potencias occidentales, o Rusia? El melancólico Rusia.

El mundo era horrible y gris y aun así, las banderas rojas brillaban y ondeaban entusiastamente.

 _En la victoria del inmortal ideal comunista, vemos el futuro de nuestro país._

 _¡Y permaneceremos siempre fieles a la bandera roja de la gloriosa Patria!_

La canción terminó con clamor y fuerza, y sentí, como si en sus últimas palabras, en las últimas todo el mundo fuera a romperse como el cristal.

Paré de llorar, y banderas rojas ondeaban sobre Berlín.

* * *

 **El 2 de mayo de 1945 los soviéticos tomaron el Reichstag y las últimas fuerzas alemanas se rindieron, terminando con la guerra en el mapa de Europa.**

 **Capítulo corto, lo sé. La historia seguirá desenvolviéndose pero está cerca de su final.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Desde que todo había terminado para nosotros en el sentido de que todos ya sabíamos que el optimismo era inservible, lo único que me mantenía fuera de la completa angustia definitiva era el pensar en Alemania y Prusia, y cuál sería su destino.

Pero ese día, el 2 de mayo, fue un día especial en el sentido neutro de la palabra. Realmente, desde que los soviéticos habían llegado todo había sido como baldazos de agua fría a nuestra realidad, pero esto había sido lo peor. Nada dolía más que ver la verdad ante tu ojos, algunos, desfigurados ante tal cruel verdad, preferían aferrase a la dulce mentira y seguir oponiéndose a ella. Todos ellos eran fusilados. Era el momento de hacer ver la verdad y erradicar la mentira, decía Rusia.

Todo el 2 de mayo fue un día denso y de transición para todos, la transición definitiva entre la ilusión y la realidad. Con la Sra. Schneider nos pasamos el día con las vecinas cociendo harapos y compartiendo algunas palabras para aliviar el ambiente, aunque cada palabra en el fondo estaba cargada de profundo dolor. Yo, particularmente ese día sentía como si tuviera algo atascado en mi pecho, como un aire que me ofuscaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

A diferencia de nosotros, los rusos festejaban y cantaban por las calles, felices de que la guerra hubiera terminado por fin. A muchos eso les molestaba. No faltaban las personas a que les hubiera gustado creer que solo ellos sufrieron, pero no, ahora era evidente, que los soviéticos sufrieron tanto como nosotros, o incluso…

Fue un día horrible, aunque sorprendentemente tranquilo, nadie nos molestó, hasta que llevó la noche.

Cuando cayó la noche, alrededor de las nueve, se desató un suceso de lo más hilarante. Desconcertada, fue hasta la puerta en donde alguien había tocado. Al abrirla, solo recibí unos gritos de festejo y un abrazo incómodo. Rusia y los suyos se instalaron en nuestro salón a festejar y fin de la guerra, el fin de Alemania. Todo su pelotón entró con Vodka, acordeones, y un tocadiscos. Entraron y siguieron entrado. Para antes de que me diera cuenta ya habría armado una fiesta en el edificio.

De un momento para otro ya estaban todos bebiendo vodka, riendo y cantando. Yo y la Sra. Schneider nos quedamos estupefactas y quietas, en el fondo temerosas. Por el ruido que hacía la reunión había atraído a los demás tímidos vecinos, que se quedaron viendo con ojos cansados como los rusos festejaban nuestra propia caída en nuestra propia casa.

Por un rato, para nosotros fue una situación muy incómoda, completamente estáticos mirando la escena, pero pronto, al notarlo, sucedió lo que nos descoloco a todos: los rusos comenzaron a acercarnos y hablarnos, los hombres se acercaban a los demás y les convidaban vodka y hablaban, como podía, apaciblemente. No todos hablaban alemán, pero por primera vez vi realmente un intento amistoso de comunicación. Claro que todo esto nos sorprendió, y no sabíamos bien cómo responder.

Y de repente, el imponente Rusia se acercó a mí. Levanté mi mirada para encontrar la suya, y vi una sonrisa amigable y en sus ojos, una mirada con la cual nunca me había mirado. La música del tocadiscos ya sanaba, y de ella salían canciones típicas rusas y melodías aterciopeladas. Y Rusia sin desarme nada, expendió su mano para sacarme a bailar. Sin muchas energías acepté, y en estado de alerta salía a bailar lentamente con él.

-Tienes unas ojeras terribles- me dijo divertido.

-Tú te vez feliz, por primera vez no tienes cara de perturbado- le dije apática

¿Por qué me tratas así? La guerra ha terminado. Creí que ustedes estarían igual de feliz que nosotros-me dijo, y yo solo pude sentir una enorme ira recorrer mi sangre. ¿Estar feliz? ¿De qué? Nuestros hombres habían muerto de todas las maneras, nuestro país había sido invadido y violado, y tal vez, ya nunca sería libre. Habíamos vivido una mentira perversa. ¿De qué estaríamos felices? La guerra, terminada o no, había destruido todo en nosotros. Rusia no podía entenderlo, nuestras situaciones eran muy diferentes. Pero no dije nada, solo bajé la cabeza enojada mientras sabía bailando sin ganas. Él seguía sonriendo. A nuestro alrededor todos reían y cantaban, y por fin, se había roto el hielo entre nosotros, los hombres hablaban tranquilamente e incluso la Sra. Schneider se había puesto a hablar con un viejo soldado sobre como preparan un platillo típico de no sé dónde. Y aunque el hielo se hubiera roto, aún se sentía el dolor y rencor en el aire.

 _Vyjadila, piesnyu zavadila_

 _Pra stipnova, sízava arlá,_

 _Pra tavo, katórava liubila,_

 _Pra tavo, chi pisma bieriglá._

 _Oy, ty piesnya, piésinka dievichia,_

 _Ty lití za yásnim sólntsim vslied,_

 _I baytsú na dálnim pagranichie_

 _At Katiushi pieridái priviet._

 _Pust on vspómnit diévushku prastuyu,_

 _Pust uslýshit, kak aná payot,_

 _Pust on ziemliu bierizhiot radnuyu,_

 _A lyubov Katiusha sbierizhiot._

Cantó Rusia cerca de mí, la canción Katyusha, y no pude no sentir admiración. Tenía que reconocer que la voz de Rusia era hermosa, de un potente tenor.

-¿Quieres volver a casa verdad?- le pregunté.

-Claro que sí. Nada me haría más feliz el ver a mis hermanas y volver a las frías calles de Moscú. Pero aún quedan cosas que hacer- me dijo finalmente. Yo no dije nada, aunque me hubiera gustado, no lo hice.

De repente, del tocadiscos salió una melodiosa y aterciopelada voz que captó mi atención, y la escuché atentamente aunque no supiera que era lo que decía.

-¿Te gusta verdad? Es Mark Naumovich Bernes, sus canciones han sido nuestro espíritu todo el camino hasta aquí.

La jornada pasó hasta altas horas de la noche, y pronto el ambiente se volvió verdaderamente festivo. Pronto llegó el momento en donde todos los soldados y Rusia hicieron el famoso baile de los cosacos, y todos aplaudimos. El vodka, el baile, todo era como un calmante a un dolor terrible, un dolor que cuando amaneciera, perdería su sentido. Y yo no lo soporté más. Disculpándome con quién fuera que estaba, salí de la sala al pasillo y luego a otra habitación. Cerré la puerta, acabando con la música de fiesta que embadurnaba la casa, y finalmente, rompí en llanto. Había querido hacerlo todo el día. Todo era tan cruel.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y apareció Rusia evidentemente molesto. Al verme llorando, se enfureció verdaderamente.

-¿Es que nada te viene bien? ¿No te alegra que todos bailemos y reímos juntos? Para ti todos deberíamos sufrir y odiarnos- me gritó.

Aún con lágrimas en mi cara, y que no cesaran de caer, lo enfrenté sin miedo.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué olvidara todo? ¿Crees que es fácil haberlos odiado tanto, tanto tiempo para luego tenerlos en casa bailando con nosotros, sonriéndonos? ¿Crees que puedes hacerme feliz? Me violaste ¿lo olvidas?

-Yo no soy una persona, actuó como una, pero no lo soy, soy una idea humana, y en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer, lo único en lo que me sentía capaz.

-Eso no cambia nada. Te odio con dolor ¿sabes? Nos hiciste daño, y nosotros a ti, me gritaste a la cara lo horrible de nuestra ideología, destruiste nuestro mundo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ideologías?- me dijo enfurecido, y yo solo puede pensar "Por favor no".

-No, ya lo sé, me lo has explicado. ¡No quiero oír nada! ¡Ni a ti, ni a tu ideología, ni a tus estúpidas canciones!- le grité.

-Pero seguro quieres oír esto- me dijo con una expresión de lo más perturbadora, se acercó bruscamente a mí, con en sus ojos violáceos una luz horrible.- Seguro yo asesiné a tu prometido- quedé paralizada.

-Es probable que yo le haya asesinado en Stalingrado, no lo sé, maté a tantos. Como es posible que él haya asesinado a los míos, a los niños, y violado a las mujeres. ¿Quién sabe? Nadie esta impune. No tiene sentido alguno, pero sucedió, y todos fuimos tontas víctimas de un perverso suceso.

Escuché cada una de sus palabras con ojos bien abiertos, estáticas. Lágrimas cayeron y un profundo dolor y tristeza me invadieron, y Rusia, mirándome con cierta compasión, se marchó. No me moví, no podía hacerlo. Todo era tan irreal. ¿Podía existir un mundo tan horrible, y al mismo tiempo, tan hermoso? Rusia tenía razón, no tenía sentido.

Moví mi cabeza cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron mi rostro, y observando el nuevo amanecer, supe comenzaría un nuevo siclo para todos, para bien o para mal, pero un nuevo ciclo. Supe que Rusia y yo ya no pelearíamos, ya no habría rencor, nos entendíamos por primera vez. Y aunque ya no tuviera nunca más optimismo, si tenía esperanza. Esperezas para mí, para Alemania, para Rusia, para todos, incluso para mí amado Hans y todos aquellos que había muerto en un completo sinsentido.

* * *

 **He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Repito, la historia está cerca de su final.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Los Días que Siguieron.

Los días siguieron marchando y las cosas fueron tomando su lugar. Los soviéticos, tras tomar el Reichstag y con la rendición de los altos mandos, habían tomado el control sobre nuestra zona. Las cosas se habían calmado a como estaban antes, pero en realidad todo seguía tenso, peligroso y en incertidumbre. Nosotros, los ciudadanos alemanes que estuvimos bajo el dominio soviético, aprendimos rápidamente a aceptar la cruel realidad y pronto, la presidencia de los rusos se nos hizo cada vez más natural, más "normal". Era algo triste, éramos un pueblo que había sido dominado por gente perversa, y ahora estábamos dominados por gente que nos odiaba. Yo solía odiarlos también, pero hasta ese punto, cualquier persona que tuviera un poco de inteligencia y sensatez comprendía todo más allá del odio. Sabía yo ahora, que mi odio hacia ellos había sido inculcado por aquellos que realmente los odiaban, pero yo no tenía ninguna razón de hacerlo, era un odio ajeno que por la guerra creí mío, pero no lo era. Pero ahora yo debería tener verdaderas razones para odiarlos, nos habían invadido, violado, mutilado, robado nuestra libertad, y habían matado a aquellos a quienes amábamos, pero precisamente por la anterior observación, lo único que podía sentir aparte de miedo, era compasión. Ellos había sido arrancados de sus hogares hacia la guerra que nosotros habíamos comenzado, ellos habían sufrido como nosotros, y su odio por nosotros era igualmente inculcado. Éramos victimas iguales en ese punto.

Alemania estaba ahora dividido en lugares de ocupación aliada y soviética. Toda mi familia estaba en el sur, bajo la zona de ocupación estadounidenses, en donde no la estaban pasando mejor que nadie. Es cierto que los aliados venían con un halo de "libertad" y "generosidad", mientras los soviéticos venían con un halo rojo llamado "comunismo", (palabra que tanto en el mundo occidental como bajo nuestro anterior gobierno era una palabra vomitiva) pero todo ello no era cierto. Aunque los estadounidenses vinieran mascando chicle con una sonrisa, y los soviéticos con cara de poco amigos, en realidad era lo mismo. Aun así, mis familiares, en especial mi madre, estaban profundamente preocupados por mí, y tenían razón para estarlo.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo, cualquiera que ese fuera, y nosotros, sin poder o querer hacer resistencia, fuimos arrasados por la corriente. Rusia en esos días estaba ocupado y entusiasta organizando la administración sobre su zona de influencia, por lo que durante un tiempo no lo vi seguido y no volvió al edificio, en cierto punto me aliviaba, lo encontraba significativo. Al principio, me gustaba creer que Rusia nos dejaría en cierto punto y que Alemania sería uno de nuevo, pero ahora, maduramente sabía que eso no sucedería, que Alemania estaría en manos diferentes por un tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía Alemania, o a Prusia, pero según Rusia, volveríamos a ver a Prusia en algún momento, aunque yo no supiera lo que significaba.

Sucedió pronto que el 10 de junio de aquel cruel año (1945) las autoridades soviéticas anunciaron que daría espacio a unas elecciones, fijando la fecha para octubre de 1946. Cuando lo oímos todos nos agitamos, nos entusiasmamos en cierto punto, no podíamos creerlo. Y pronto mi mirada se cruzó con la de Rusia, quién me sonreía.

.

.

.

Esa noche yo misma fui a ver a Rusia, quién estaba en el mismísimo Reichstag con los altos mandos militares de la zona, y cuando tuvo tiempo, me atendió, me ofreció té y nos sentamos a hablar.

-¿Ya estás pensando a qué partido votarás?- me preguntó Rusia divertido, mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Yo simplemente sonreí, en realidad no sabía a quién votar, hacía mucho tiempo que los alemanes no votábamos, desde 1933, y yo nunca lo había hecho. Aun así, mentirá al decir que no estaba interesada.

-Espero que hayas escuchado bien el anuncio de hoy, todos partidos a los que se les permitirá participar serán partidos antifascistas, para excluir así la posibilidad que antiguos nazis intenten recuperar el poder.- me dijo y mis ánimos bajaron un poco. Con su anuncio recordé que no éramos libres, que eran ellos los jefes, aunque de alguna manera pudo ser peor, al menos nos dejaban tener elecciones.

Hubo un silencio. Me quedé mirando una pintura en la pared mientras Rusia bebía tranquilamente, cuando habló de nuevo.

-Los partidos que participarán serán por ende todos partidos de corte izquierdista, como debe ser. Serán el Partido Comunista de Alemania, el Partido Socialdemócrata de Alemania, la Unión Demócrata Cristiana de Alemania, entre algún otro. Aunque si los alemanes tienes un poco de cerebro, votarán a uno en específico.- Me dijo seriamente, clavando sus profundos ojos violetas en mí. Yo no le miraba a la cara.

-¿Para qué son las elecciones realmente?- pregunté tranquilamente. Él relajó su mirada, sonriendo complaciente.

-Ya lo sabrás, aún falta mucho, pero ve pensando y estudiando sobre los partidos, antes de cometer una estupidez. Te preguntaré a quién votaste, y te preguntaré porque lo hiciste, asique prepárate- dijo tomando un último sorbo de té. Eso me habría sonado a una amenaza antes, pero ahora lo veía como un reto. En cierto punto Rusia había tendido razón. Tenía que saber un poco de la historia de mi país y de política si realmente quería contribuir, aunque secretamente, para mi Alemania seguía sin futuro, su historia había terminado.

Rusia se paró, yo le imité. Siempre me sentía diminuta ante él, quién era alto e imponente.

-Encargaré a alguien para que te lleva a tu casa. Debes irte ya.

Mientras dejaba el Reichstag, Rusia iba a tener otra de sus reuniones militares.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó, y las cosas siguieron su rumbo, independientemente de si era un rumbo malo o uno bueno. Cuando más tiempo pasaba, más conciencia íbamos tomando de lo que había pasado, y de lo que estaba pasando. El pasado nazi no sofocaba a todos, y el presente no era mucho mejor. Comprendíamos la situación de nuestra fragmentada nación, y aunque todavía anduviéramos con la cabeza abajo, muchos ya comenzaban a especular el futuro o su propio futuro. Yo no gastaba mi tiempo en especular. Estaba más empeñada en ayudar a los vecinos del edificio y en estar activa todo el tiempo, el pensar demasiado sobre todo era deprimente. El fin de una guerra no significaba la instauración de la paz, me había dado cuenta de eso fácilmente. La guerra había terminado, pero no había paz.

Ocurrió que cuando el Imperio del Japón se rindió ante las fuerzas estadounidenses después de las dos bombas atómicas, todos quedamos aterrorizados. Por primera vez, creí plenamente en las palaras de Rusia, y me oculté entre sus fuertes brazos en llanto de terror. "Estados Unidos es un monstro" solía decir siempre Rusia, aunque nunca lo tomé en cuenta hasta ese día. Nadie era bueno, nadie. Ni Rusia, ni Alemania, ni los estadounidenses. El mundo de los hombres era horrible.

Luego de los ataques estadounidenses a Japón y luego de que la guerra terminara completamente, me encontré sumergida en una fuerte paranoia y desesperación. Escribí a mi madre desesperada muchas veces, preocupada ya que ellos estaban bajo la zona americana, me ella siempre me decía que estaban bien. Me tomó tiempo superar aquel miedo.

Nosotros nos enterábamos de lo que sucedía en el mundo o en el resto de Alemania través de lo que nos contaban los soviéticos o con los periódicos rusos. Cualquier diario que no concordara con la propaganda ruso no era digno de confianza. En cierto punto lo comprendía, los aliados debían decir lo mismo en sus respectivos espacios de influencia.

Y pronto, 1945 terminó. Fue la Navidad más triste que pasé en mi vida, más que cualquiera. Había pasado Navidad sola, esperando a mi amado, pero nada se comparó con aquella Navidad, la cual la pasé con la Sra. Schneider y algunos vecinos. Los soviéticos no festejaban navidad, eran ateos todos, y algunos nos recomendaban que no lo hiciéramos, y si lo hacíamos, que fuera recatado.

Año nuevo fue una cosa distinta. Tuvimos dos año nuevo, uno del 31, otro el 7 de enero. Durante el "primer años nuevo" intentamos levantar el ánimo y festejamos algo en comunidad, aunque nada fue muy feliz. Ese día, Rusia se unió a sus compañeros aliados a tratar temas políticos y "brindar" por el fin de la guerra. Cuando volvió, volvió escupiendo insultos a un tal "americano capitalista".

El "segundo año nuevo" en el 7 de enero del 46', día en donde los rusos festejan año nuevo, se armó una enorme fiesta, una en donde nos sentimos mejor, aunque siempre habría algo de tristeza. Fue una noche de vodka, bailes, canciones, buena comida, regalos, y besos. Rusia me abraso y beso fuertemente, y yo preferí no resistirme, aunque tampoco le correspondí. Al otro día todo tuvimos que limpiar el desastre.

.

.

.

Sucedió que en abril de ese año, 1946, los partidos tradicionales de izquierda se consolidaron cuando el partido comunista y el socialdemócrata de la zona soviética se fusionaron en el nuevo Partido Socialista Unificado de Alemania. Eso fue todo un acontecimiento, y dio mucho que hablar entre nosotros.

En la zona ocupada por los otros aliados, eso fue tomado de manera negativa. . Los socialdemócratas en la zona occidental, y particularmente su líder Kurt Schumacher, condenaron esta unificación forzosa y presionada por la Unión Soviética. Rusia reía con placer mientras leía en el periódico lo mucho que molesto esta acción en las zonas aliadas. Yo no me atreví a pregunta si lo que decía Kurt Schumacher era cierto.

Muchos antes de que se dieran las esperadas elecciones en octubre, siguió el proceso de unión entre las fuerzas comunistas y socialdemócratas que seguían las mismas pautas de lo que por aquel entonces estaba ocurriendo en los países de la Europa del Este que se hallaban bajo dominio o influencia soviética.

Y mientras todo sucedía, el día llegó. La verdad, yo no sabía a quién votaría. Por más que Rusia me había atosigado todo el tiempo para que votara al Partido Socialista Unido, para mí aún era difícil. Uno no puede saltar del fascismo al comunismo en tan solo unos meses. Yo no pude hacerlo.

El día antes todo estábamos ansiosos, pero tratábamos de no hablar del tema. Me hubiera gustado saber a qué partido la Sra. Schneider iba a votar, pero supongo que ella quería guardar el secreto solo para ella.

.

.

.

Y finalmente, el 20 de octubre de 1946, llegó el día finalmente y con nervios, fui a votar. Era la primera vez en mi vida que votaba, lo cual lo encontré extraño. Bajo el gobierno de los nazis no se podía votar, estaban ellos y solo ellos. Y fue por mano de los soviéticos "los dictadores", por quienes por primera vez en mi vida vote. Luego de hacerlo, me di cuenta de que no era la gran cosa. No importa por quién vote, no tiene importancia, solo diré que cuando Rusia me preguntó por quién lo hice, yo le mentí.

.

.

.

Estaba especialmente ansiosa por saber los resultados de las elecciones, y no fue una gran sorpresa para mí que el nuevo Partido Socialista Unificado de Alemania ganara la mayoría de los votos, pero me sorprendió de igual manera la actitud de Rusia al respecto: no estaba satisfecho. De hecho, el resultado le había indignado. Llegó a considerar en nunca más celebrar elecciones, pero dejó esa cuestión de lado. Al parecer, Rusia había querido que todos votáramos por aquel partido. Fue allí que me di cuenta rápidamente que a pesar de votar, nuestro destino no estaba en nuestras manos, no debía entusiasmarme, estaba en manos de Rusia. Toda Alemania y su destino estaba en manos de alguien más, y pronto, todos veríamos su desenlace.

* * *

 **¡He aquí el nuevo capítulo! Este es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, si los demás capítulos pa** **recían sosos a comparación es que me he apurado hasta llegar a este punto de la historia.**

 **En este capítulo se ven algunos detalles históricos importantes, como la elecciones del 46' bajo la zona soviética, y se va atisbando el futuro de la historia también.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era extraño, pero había sucedido. Las elecciones del 46 se dieron, ganaron el "Partido Socialista Unificado de Alemania" como se esperaba en realidad, aunque los resultados no obtuvieron resultados completos en Rusia, y los resultados no fueron totales por completo. Desde eso, los días que siguieron, Rusia estuvo molesto y de mal carácter. Las autoridades de las zonas occidentales no reconocieron cuentos electorales. Sus despóticas con respecto a las elecciones fueron las únicas cosas que hicieron reír de placer en Rusia en esos oscuros tiempos.

Los días siguieron pasando, y los meses, y de apoco las heridas del pasado y la guerra parecían curarse, la gente parecida volvió a sonreír, los niños a jugar en las calles en verano, pero en realidad, se escondía un inmenso dolor en todos y las heridas esperaban para hacer abiertas devuelta. Alemania, nuestro querido Alemania estaba bajo las manos de los occidentales, lejos de eso bajo la zona de ocupación soviética. Y de Prusia, sabías que tenían el poder de Rusia, pero nada más sabían de él. Desolados, solo nos tenemosmos a nosotros, ante un futuro incierto.

Con ya casi pasados tres de vivir juntos a los soviéticos era lógico que nos terminaban a añadir a ellos y sus vicios y gustos aunque no era raro ver a otros extranjeros. En lo personal, yo rara vez sabía del distrito administrado por los soviéticos, por lo que mis vistas con los otros extranjeros no eran muy comunes. Aún así, habiéndonos acostumbrados a ellos, nunca nos adaptaremosmos, ni hablemos de ese cruel hecho: bajo el dominio extranjero, para bien o para mal, y no habrá más nunca más. Me había acostumbrado a Rusia, a Iván Braginsky, la imponente Unión Soviética, con su altura prominente y su terrible mirada violenta, y su voz tenora, pero nunca apreció mucho, pues siempre recordaba. Aun así, mentiría al decir que ya no lo odiaba tanto y que de hecho me intrigaba, y que a pesar de veces veces,

La vida continuaba a duras penas, y aunque comencé a vivir los días que siguieron alegremente, no era feliz, como todos.

.

.

Un día, yo aventuré al distrito de Berlín bajo la zona estadounidense, cosa que rara vez hacía. Deseaba hacer compras con una amiga de allí, y aunque me intimidaban los soldados estadounidenses por no conocerlos bien, pasé parte de la mañana allí. Cuando lo vi. Caminado por la calle, lo vio de reojo. Hablando alegremente con unos soldados en la calle, allí estaba, Estados Unidos de América. Estática me quedé cuando posé mis ojos sobre él y él cazó mi mirada. No me sonrió al principio, como si me leyera primero. Luego me sonrió, y se acercó a mí. Dijo algo que no entendía, y antes de que se acercara más, ¡huí de allí hacia mi casa!

Con el corazón en la mano, entre asustada y alzada en donde encontré a Rusia con la Sra. Schneider, de seguro alardeando de lo genial era el comunismo o amedrentándola, no lo sé, pero al parecer y no podía mirar hacia atrás y hacia abajo:

-Lo vi. Al estadounidense.

Pudo Rusia cuestionarme por qué fui a la zona de ocupación americana, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír cínicamente y decirme:

-Ah, con que tiene vista al diablo.

Me quedé impactada con su respuesta, aun abombada. Pude haberle cuestionado, pero porque era Rusia, las respuestas nunca fueron lo que se esperababan.

-Creí que tú no creías en Dios y el Diablo.

-No lo hago- dijo orgulloso- no reconocí la autoridad infalible, pero si me obligaran a hacerlo, ese estadounidense es el diablo, igual que su padre. Obviamente se refería a Inglaterra. Yo no tenía mucho agrado por los ingleses, y el horrible caso de las Bombas Atómicas sobre Japón tampoco simulaba por el americano, aunque tampoco era mi estimación por Rusia fuera muy grande. El problema, el problema en mi corazón, era que Rusia era el más cercano a la inocencia entre todos ellos, mucho más que Alemania, el que ahora era mutilado por sus crímenes. Toda mi vida, Rusia era el peor. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, eran malos, pero Rusia el peor, decía. Ahora, resultaba que Rusia no resultaba ser tan abominable y eso era confuso. Cuando uno cree en algo fuertemente, tenga en cuenta la realidad realidad como la misma muerte, y yo pasaba por ese camino. Y luego miraba a mí alrededor, a mis hermanos alemanes, y a mí preguntaba, me preguntaba una pregunta terrible: ¿nos hemos arrepentido? ¿O solo bajamos la cabeza ante la derrota? La respuesta no estaba a fuera, sino que en mi misma, y no quería saberla, no quería, me aterraba descubirlo.

.

.

Sucedió que a principios de 1947, mi madre me escribió. Tan preocupada por mi como siempre, me pidió que fuera al sur con ellos, pero nuevamente, yo no podía. Pero ese día me dio una noticia, una muy buena noticia, pero que me dolía como si fuera lo contrario. En las zonas de ocupación occidentales, ya había saltado a Alemania. Lo había dejado atrás y andado devuelto aunque bajo la estricta mirada de ellos. Todos lloraron al verle, y fueron a abrazarlo. Y nosotros aquí, bajo los soviéticos, sin poder hacer nada, ni poder verlo. Era una buena noticia, pero triste para quienes no podían disfrutarla. Y lloré, lloré desconsoladamente, como siempre me hacía falta. Sola y en la penuria de la habitación.

.

.

En el fondo, seguíamos creyendo que algún día las fuerzas aliadas nos dejaban y Alemania era libre realmente, como solíamos ser. Pero con la disolución de Prusia, sabíamos que nada volvería a ser como una vez más. Pero extrañas y desalentadoras cosas comenzando a suceder. Bajo las zonas de ocupación occidentales, se impuso una moneda, y todos quedamos sorprendidos, no menos Rusia. Si de pronto había una moneda diferente entre las zonas, se dividió económicamente, como en dos esferas, y las cosas se complicaron para los intercambios de abastecimiento. Rusia se indignó tanto como nosotros y no tardó en ir a juntarse con sus iguales y exigir una explicación. Los occidentales hablaban de una reunión de las zonas de administración, pero con tal medida hacían todo lo contrario. La querella de Rusia con los demás fue tan grande, que rompió la alianza conjunta que tenía con ellos, y volvió a Berlín, y luego a Moscú, donde se ve que discutió serios temas. Pronto, comenzó uno de los extraños sucesos que comenzaron las tensiones entre los occidentales y él, los primeros signos de lo que luego se llamaron "Guerra Fría": se implementó el llamado Bloqueo de Berlín, en donde Rusia prohibió el intercambio comercial entre las zonas de ocupación occidentales y las soviéticas. Todos los ciudadanos quedan desconcertados y molestos, peor no lo expresamos. Queríamos una Alemania unida al menos, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta que las diferencias son ideológicas y rivalidades de Rusia y los demás nos hacen perder nosotros también, nosotros quienes estamos en fuego cruzado. donde se ve que discutió serios temas. Pronto, comenzó uno de los extraños sucesos que comenzaron las tensiones entre los occidentales y él, los primeros signos de lo que luego se llamaron "Guerra Fría": se implementó el llamado Bloqueo de Berlín, en donde Rusia prohibió el intercambio comercial entre las zonas de ocupación occidentales y las soviéticas. Todos los ciudadanos quedan desconcertados y molestos, peor no lo expresamos. Queríamos una Alemania unida al menos, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta que las diferencias son ideológicas y rivalidades de Rusia y los demás nos hacen perder nosotros también, nosotros quienes estamos en fuego cruzado. donde se ve que discutió serios temas. Pronto, comenzó uno de los extraños sucesos que comenzaron las tensiones entre los occidentales y él, los primeros signos de lo que luego se llamaron "Guerra Fría": se implementó el llamado Bloqueo de Berlín, en donde Rusia prohibió el intercambio comercial entre las zonas de ocupación occidentales y las soviéticas. Todos los ciudadanos quedan desconcertados y molestos, peor no lo expresamos. Queríamos una Alemania unida al menos, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta que las diferencias son ideológicas y rivalidades de Rusia y los demás nos hacen perder nosotros también, nosotros quienes estamos en fuego cruzado. los primeros indicios de lo que luego se llamaría "Guerra Fría": se implementó el llamado Bloqueo de Berlín, en donde Rusia prohibió el intercambio comercial entre las zonas de ocupación occidentales y las soviéticas. Todos los ciudadanos quedan desconcertados y molestos, peor no lo expresamos. Queríamos una Alemania unida al menos, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta que las diferencias son ideológicas y rivalidades de Rusia y los demás nos hacen perder nosotros también, nosotros quienes estamos en fuego cruzado. los primeros indicios de lo que luego se llamaría "Guerra Fría": se implementó el llamado Bloqueo de Berlín, en donde Rusia prohibió el intercambio comercial entre las zonas de ocupación occidentales y las soviéticas. Todos los ciudadanos quedan desconcertados y molestos, peor no lo expresamos. Queríamos una Alemania unida al menos, pero no tardamos en darnos cuenta que las diferencias son ideológicas y rivalidades de Rusia y los demás nos hacen perder nosotros también, nosotros quienes estamos en fuego cruzado.

\- "capitalistas fascistas" - así los llamaba Rusia, enardecido.

.

.

Para ese año nuevo, Rusia me obsequió algo, un libro de uno de sus autores favoritos, Tolstoi. En el tiempo en que vivió en Berlín y en su casa se hizo apaciguado un poco, Rusia simpatizó con algunos. Una sonrisa simpática y seductora, aunque a veces insana y sádica Aun así, Rusia entabló cariño por nosotros y dejó de llamarnos "nazis". Y algunos simpatizaron con él también. No había punto medio con Rusia. O lo amabas o lo odiabas, excepto yo, cría. Unos sentimientos ambiguos y ambivalentes con respecto a él: rencor, desprecio, apedo, admiración. No fue hasta mucho después de que sabía que no era la excepción a la regla, que yo estaba en un lado, un pesar de no querer admitirlo.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Rusia era un intelectual y un apasionado. Lo segundo sí se notaba, pero muchos no pensaban como un intelectual, pero lo era. Por mucho tiempo, para mí solo fue un comunista aunque no supiera que ese simple hecho describía su intelectualidad por sí solo. Siempre que hablara yo Rusia, terminé platicando sobre filosofía y existencialidad, aunque me disgustara.

.

.

Pero con las cuestiones que comenzamos a suceder, comencé a temer y deprimirme de nuevo. La cuestión monetaria y el bloqueo parecían ser ya evidentes, pero todavía no podían verlo. Me negaba. Hasta que sucedió la Bizona. Así se llamó a la unificación de las zonas estadounidenses e inglesas, y luego, más tarde, francesas. Todas Alemania, una excepción de las zonas soviéticas, estaba unida bajo la mirada occidental, y Alemania estaba allí. Si Alemania está allí, si Alemania había vuelto, aunque bajo el dominio occidental, ¿Dónde estamos nosotros? ¿Ya no contábamos? Y fue allá donde lo vi, donde la verdad, fría y como un rayo, yo golpeó con su claridad: Alemania se dividiría. No volvería a ser unida, no mientras Rusia seguiría con su negativa, no mientras los occidentales siguieran presionando. Tan simple fue esa evidente revelación,

Pronto, los murmullos a espaldas de Rusia no se hicieron esperar, y su acción fue contundente. Nos dio todos los que estamos bajo su influencia nuestra propia moneda, el Ostmark. Y fue allí cuando todo fue evidente, al menos eso creíamos: mientras Alemania era eventualmente independiente pero siguiendo las reglas de los occidentales, nosotros seríamos para siempre una colonia soviética. Seríamos un pueblo sin alma Y todo se volvió gris nuevamente para nosotros.

Desolada por este cruel destino, esa noche salí a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Berlín, sin importarme nada, todo era una mierda. Así anduve, cuando de repente, bajo las farolas de Berlín, los vi. Lo vi. Caminado uno a la par del otro, en una calle de enfrente, allí estaba él. Mi corazón de freno y temblo como nunca antes. Un fuego de ira y alegría me atravesó, pero no movía un músculo, mis ojos bien abiertos, allí estaba, caminado junto a Rusia: Prusia.

.

Pise correr, abrazarlo, golpear a Rusia, y gritar ¡Ahora nos liberaremos u seremos una Alemania! Pero nada de eso sucedió, no pude mover ni un músculo, y los perdieron de vista cuando se alejaban, y luego, no pude encontrarlos más.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me topé con Rusia, e hirviendo en ira, lo tomé por el cuello de sus prendas militares gritándole.

-¿¡Donde está !? Sé que tú lo tienes, ¡desgraciado! - él me miro condescendiente.

-Si nos viste caminando amenamente, él no está aprisionado en contra de su voluntad- dijo tranquilo. Pero yo seguí presionando con insultos y finalmente cedió.

-Te llevaré con él-

.

.

Rusia me estaba llevando a con él. Con el. Prusia. Y yo no lo podrías creer Ahora, angustiada y emocionada, mientras caminaba detrás de la imponente Rusia intentando esquivar a los que pasaban a nuestro lado, me preguntaba a mí misma hacía cuánto tiempo que no veía. Desde la guerra, en 1945, suponía. Cuando las bombas caían sobre Berlín y el Ejército Rojo avanzaban, había visto una Alemania y Prusia, la carrera hacia el allá para acá, pero luego, cuando todo había terminado, nadie los vio devuelto por mucho tiempo, desaparecidos, raptados, asesinados, nadie lo sabía, nadie ha sabido lo que le depararía el futuro a la nación alemana, al pueblo alemán, hasta ahora hace mucho, en la Trizona, ya había liberado a Alemania bajo su supervisión. Y ahora, no mucho después, Prusia, aquel que lo hizo con su disolución en 1947, también había vuelto a caminar entre nosotros. Pero a caminar junto a Rusia. Esa imagen me golpeó en la mente y busca asustada su significado. Ya lo sabía, pero tenía esperanzas de lo contrario. Todo era demasiado coincidente.

Rusia me llevó sin parar y sin mirarme al Reichstag, y allí dentro, me llevó a una habitación. Abrió la puerta y me miró.

-Allí esta- dijo. Y me dejó el paso libre. Lo miré, y entré lentamente, más pensando en Rusia que en lo que buscaba. El cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y allí lo vio. Sentado de en un sillón, mirando algo entre la pared y los ventanales, estaba Prusia, Gilbert Belishmit.

No sabía si llorar, gritar, o nada. Aquí estaba él. Mi esperanza, la de todos, se recobraba. No le veo el rostro todavía, mi iba acercando lentamente. Él no se movía. Una persa de las ventanas, la habitación estaba oscura. Apoyé mi mano en la cabecera de la silla, buscando su rostro. Él estaba cabizbajo.

-¿Gilbert? - pregunté en un débil hilo de vez, pero firme.

Ahora, si quieres la mirada, y yo derrumbé por dentro. Era él. Sus ojos carmesí, su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cansados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo. Y me miró, y no pude sopórtalo. Los abracé como nunca, y él también abrazó, también, soltando un sollozo. Suspirante. Nunca le había hablado, el tampoco, pero nos conocíamos, él nos conocía a todos, y nosotros a ellos, después de todo, ellos son nosotros.

Nos despegamos, y miré su rostro. Pálido como las sabanas, con lastimaduras nuevas y viejas.

-Prusia- no sabía por dónde empezar. Estaba tan conmocionada.

-Prusia ya no existe- dijo, volviendo a sentarse en su posición.

Me arrodille frene a él, para buscar sus ojos, que miraba al suelo.

-Podemos volver. Por dios, nosotros ahora estamos reunidos. ¡Alemania! Solo quiero falta ahora que los reúnan, las partes bajo dominio soviéticos y occidentales, y ... - lloré de alegría un poco - ahora sabemos que no somos simples colonias soviéticas. Estas tú Con o sin los demás, volver a ser juntos-

Prusia la cabeza ahora, en sus ojos tenía una inmensa tristeza, pero me sonrió burlonamente, como solía ser antes de todo esto, pero con tristeza.

-Mein got, que inocente eres. ¿Es que acaso no ves lo evidente? No hay juntarán, no unión las partes que están bajo otras voluntades. No, no volverán a juntar nada-

Negué con la cabeza, no quería verlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No has visto ya suficiente suficiente castigo? ¿Por qué no unirán la Trizona con las partes soviéticas? - pregunté desolada. Sus ojos volvieron al suelo, inmersión en desdicha.

\- Es por rivalidades entre algunos. Los occidentales quieren una unión alemana bajo su control y sistemas, Rusia quiere lo mismo pero a su modo.-

No comprendía del todo.

Pero ¿por qué? Que tiene de malo una unificación general bajo un sistema común.

Bajo el dominio occidental se implementan cosas que no son del agrado de Rusia, como el Plan Marshall.

¿Qué es el Plan Marshall? - pregunté.

Un plan para reconstruir Europa de la guerra- dijo sin más. Aun evitando mi mirada, mirando a un suelo.

¡Eso está muy bien!

Sí- dijo Prusia- pero es un plan que al mismo tiempo implementa las ideologías occidentales, los planos de libre mercado, y muchas otras cosas contrarias al interés de muchos, como el de Rusia. A Rusia nada de ese plan que gusta, y no dejará que en sus zonas de influencia el estadounidense meta sus manos.

¿Por qué Rusia y el americano se detestan tanto? ¿Acaso no son aliados y no fueron aliados contra nosotros? Entiendo que sus ideologías son muy contrarias, pero ¿por qué no buscan un bien común?

De repente, Prusia estalló en carcajadas. Al parecer, le costaba reír. Grandes cicatrices y heridas tenían por fuera y por dentro. No entendía su risa.

-¿Bien común? - dijo parando de reír por el dolor- Nadie busca nunca el bien común, ni siquiera nosotros- sus palabras me impactaron.

-Solo buscó y buscamos poder, no el bien común de Rusia y el americano está haciendo eso, compitiendo por poder, aunque ambos se convenzan de que lo correcto, y solo Rusia se crea es del " bien común ".

-¿Y por qué ellos dos? - pregunté, demasiado desolada con cada palabra que Prusia me decía.

De repente, Prusia me miro terriblemente, y su voz fue profunda y serie.

-Rusia es el país más poderoso del mundo.- sentí que la habitación se hizo fría y tuve miedo por la inmensidad de sus palabras.

-Pero el americano es igual de poderoso.- eso lo explica todo.

Hubo un silencio en que traté de asimilarlo todo. Era demasiado, y todo así que unas pocas dudas fueron resueltas. Le mire nuevamente, cabizbajo y demacrado.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? - dije en lamento.

Hubo algo en sus ojos, y no me miró al principio.

-Me atrapó a mi primero, cuando avanzaba sobre Berlín. Como era grande era una ira y odio, crueles cosas que hacía, apartándome y teniéndome oculto. Atrapó a mi hermano luego, y lo hizo sufrir de peor manera. Él había ganado, y quería saciarse de todo los hombres que le habíamos hecho-

De repente grabó la noche horrible en que la vi por primera vez. En que me tomó por la fuerza. Cerré los ojos, intentado aparte del recuerdo de mi mente. Comprendía a Prusia. Todos hemos sufrido.

-Pero cuando terminó la guerra, los demás exigieron. Y exigieron un mi hermano. Rusia de mala gana se los dio. No era justo, había ganado, estaba pensando Rusia de seguro. Pero a mí no me entregó, me conservó, pues era lo justo en la repartición. Y siguió maltratándome, vengándose por la guerra, aunque pudo verar por las maldades que yo le hacía de niño, peor no lo hizo-

De repente recordé la historia de Rusia, su vida, y recordé que nada bella fue su infancia

-Por mucho tiempo me tuve allí, con él, pero cuando sucedió lo de la unificación de zonas de administración bajo el poder occidental, Rusia supo mucho antes que decir.

-Me sacó de mi confinamiento, y esa noche en que nos viste pasear por las calles, me estaba explicando todo lo sucedido, y todo por favor.-

Tuve mucho que pensar con las palabras, no sabía cómo había llegado la hora anterior, ¿acaso eran omnipresentes? Pero más me llamó la atención las palabras y con ojos bien abiertos, el dije:

-¿Qué, qué pasará? -

Su rostro se endureció.

-No te lo diré, ya lo verás.

Me rechazó y se paró de repente. Tomó mi brazo bruscamente y me sacó de la habitación

-Ya lo verás, fue lo último que me dijo dijo y me sacó de allí.

Tantas dudas, y al mismo tiempo, todo tan claro.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! **Después de un tiempo aquí traigo el ante último capítulo.** Se puede apreciar muchas cosas, históricas y por deducción simple.

 **Cuando Alemania estaba dividida en zonas de administración (francesas, inglesas, estadounidenses, estadounidenses), sucedió que las zonas de EE. UU. Y Inglaterra se unieron, se llamaron Bizona y luego, con las de Francia, la Trizona, bajo administración conjunta. Se implementó una moneda, pero todo esto solo arruinó una posible unificación que dejaba una parte en las zonas bajo el dominio soviético. Obviamente los rusos no dejarían sus zonas bajo el dominio occidental y porque ellos habían ganado la guerra no cederían a los occidentales. Se implementó otra moneda y cada vez más se notó la división que se estaba gestando.**

 **Bueno, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

El Sol Brilla sobre Alemania del Este.

* * *

" _Ya lo verás"_

Eso había dicho Prusia. A que se refería, eso lo supe mucho después. Pero de cierto modo, era obvio.

.

.

Los occidentales había unido los zonas de ocupación, las Trizona, y habían impuesto una moneda, el Marco, haciendo que las zonas de ocupación bajo los soviéticos quedaran afuera. Era curioso, los occidentales decían defender una Alemania unida, pero fueron los primeros en mover las piezas para dividirla o presionar.

Rusia estaba molesto por eso, y había roto contacto con sus antiguos aliados, cada vez más, todos mirábamos lo que sucedía extrañados, el mundo seguía turbulento y nuevos días oscuros se avecinaban. Rusia nos dio una moneda e impuso un bloqueo para los occidentales no pudieran tener influencia económica en el lado oriental, dividiendo más la situación.

Y luego había aparecido Prusia, a quién todos dábamos por perdido luego de la Guerra, y aparecía caminando junto a Rusia, su mortal enemigo. Y su presencia, que parecía un buen augurio pocos cambios trajo. Pronto, el maltratado de Prusia solo fue uno más en medio de la desgracia general.

Cuando era horriblemente obvio que los occidentales impondrían un gobierno alemán occidental, hacienda una división inevitable, luego de horribles sucesos y lágrimas de imploro, Rusia se puso en marcha y se organizó el llamado Congreso del Pueblo, en 1948. Allí, todos los partidos socialistas y muchos refugiados comunistas de occidente discutieron con Rusia lo que luego se haría realidad.

Tan estropeados como estábamos, ya poco importaba si se daba aquellos. ¿División? ¿unificación? Ya daba igual, como yo dije en su momento, todo era la misma mierda.

.

.

Una noche, mientras se daba en el Reichstag otro Congreso del Pueblo, que eran muy interesantes, por cierto, yo me quedé, como de costumbre, junto a la Sra. Schneider, bordando. En silencio, la mire. Tan fuerte como era, por primera vez sentí curiosidad sobre ella y el pasado, y al darme cuenta de mi ignorancia, se avergoncé de mi egoísmo.

-Sra. Schneider- pregunté- ¿como fue la anterior Guerra?

Ella no me miró, siguió bordando como siempre, en aquella oscura habitación.

-Bueno…no fue tan diferente a la segunda, pero al mismo tiempo, fue diferente.

-Dos veces has sufrido esto, no se como lo soportas. Eres tan fuerte-

Ella rió.

-¿Tan vez no fue tan terrible?

-Perdí a mis dos hermanos mayores- me dijo sin más. Me sentí de repente horrible.

-Pero uno sigue, debes hacerlo. Es por eso que tu depresión y dolor con el mundo y con Rusia no debe sofocarte.

-Supongo que poco te importa ya lo que suceda con Alemania- le dije.

Hizo un gesto de desinterés. Allí estaba su respuesta.

La mire una vez más, y supe que estaría bien, todos, en algún momento, estaríamos bien.

.

.

Y no fue hasta 1949 cuando la esperada y obvia noticia de nuestro destino final llegó: luego de mucha deliberación en los Congresos del Pueblo, Rusia llevó las noticias a Moscú. Y un día, volvió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sus ojos brillaban, y le mire expectante. Ansioso, los reunió a todos, a todos a afueras del Reichstag, y junto a Prusia, quién estaba a su lado, sin sonreía, nos habló:

-Pueblo alemán, hoy en un gran día- verdaderamente esta feliz.

"-Hoy vosotros sois un pueblo de nuevo. E hablado en Moscú y me han encomendado que les informase, que se ha aceptado, que las zonas de ocupación soviéticas, hasta ahora bajo administración militar, sean liberadas. Alemanes…- paró. Nos con ojos brillosos, respiraba agitadamente. El aire parecía no existir entre nosotros. _Dilo de una vez_.

Rusia tomó los hombros de Prusia, y este alzó la mirada. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban, pero no sonreía.

"-…hoy son un país de nuevo. ¡Viva a República Democrática Alemana!

.

.

Y así fue como Alemania, se dividió en dos, todo por intereses opuestos. No lo habríamos querido así, pero ya no importaba realmente, a muchos les pareció bien.

En 1949 fue oficial, había dos estados alemanes, y una nación fragmentada. Y Prusia…ya no era Prusia. Realmente, Prusia había muerto. El era otro.

.

.

Pude finalmente haberme ido. Mi madre me lo rogó por enésima vez. Aquella vez pude hacerlo. Irme. Ir al sur, a la ahora Alemania Federal, con mi familia. Allí, en la _otra Alemania_ mi madre me había contado que había modelo de Mercado, los conservadores de corte liberal con el patrocinio occidental quería dar marcha a esta nueva Alemania, y me imploraba a que dejara la DDR. A sus ojos, esa era la falsa Alemania. Pero sin embargo, ella no podría comprenderlo.

Y pude haberme ido. Huido en su defecto. Y lo consideré seriamente. Era fácil en su entonces. Solo era ir a las zonas occidentales de Berlín, y listo, asunto arreglado. Pero cuando me había propuesto a hacerlo, despidiéndome de la Sra. Schenider para siempre, quién no se movería de su casa, algo me lo impidió.

Allí estaba yo, a punto de ir al Berlín Occidental, y terminar con todo ese dilema. Sería fácil. A los occidental les encantaba presumir de como "rescataban" a los alemanes orientales por lo que no habría mucho papeleo.

A tan solo cortos pasos estaba, cuando de repente oí la canción, sonaba fuerte por aquella zona:

 _Levantada de las ruinas_  
 _y con la vista puesta en el futuro,_  
 _déjanos servirte para hacer el bien,_  
 _Alemania, patria unida._

Nuestro nuevo himno, el himno de la Alemania Oriental, sonó fuerte a mi alrededor, y quedé abombada.

 _Hay que superar la antigua miseria_  
 _y la superaremos unidos_  
 _pues tenemos que conseguir que el sol,_  
 _hermoso como nunca antes,_  
 _brille sobre Alemania._  
 _Brille sobre Alemania_

La primera vez que lo escuché no había podido estar más identificada. Realmente, la letra expresaba bien muchas cosas. Nos habíamos sentido así realmente, y tal vez, por eso funcionó.

Asegúrense la alegría y la paz  
para Alemania, nuestra patria.  
 _Todo el mundo anhela paz,_  
 _dadle a los pueblos vuestra mano._  
 _¡Si nos unimos como hermanos,_  
 _derrotaremos al enemigo del pueblo!_

Realmente era una hermosa letra y con dificultad, avancé, para no Volver jamás a esa Alemania, para dejar atrás a los soviéticos, y ver a mi familia, aunque, dejaría atrás a muchos alemanes de gran corazón, a la Sra. Schneider, y sabia que no habría mucha diferencia.

 _¡Dejad brillar la luz de la paz!_  
 _Que nunca más una madre_  
 _llore por su hijo._  
 _Llore por su hijo._

Hasta que Rusia me tomó en sus brazos, por detrás, haciéndome girar. Sus ojos encontraron los míos, y lo supo, pero me sonrió. Sus Fuertes trazos no soltaron mi cintura. Mis ojos buscaron miraron hacia delante, hacia esa Alemania, pero supe, que nunca podría desaserme de los brazos de Rusia. Prusia vio hacia nosotros, sonriendo un poco. Le correspondía. Y escuché la canción atentamente con ellos, y sabes Hans, no me volví a sentir sola.

 _Y el sol, hermoso como nunca antes,_  
 _brilla sobre Alemania._  
 _Brilla sobre Alemania._

* * *

 **Finalmente!**

 **Bueno, aquí termina la historia. Hice este fic con la intención de mostrar, maso menos, como fue la división alemana propiamente dicha y que no mejor forma de hacerlo desde una perceptiva vívida. Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
